


Jeg har savnet deg

by libellules



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's time for the boy squads to meet thou like rly, mikael joins the kollektivet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libellules/pseuds/libellules
Summary: Hesitant, Even rang the doorbell. It was Sana who opened the door, looking somewhat taken aback by Even’s presence. “Hei.”“Hei Even, what’s going on?” She looked confused, a cute look on Sana.“I-I actually came to speak to the boys, if that’s okay?” Sana smiled the absolute sweetest smile that Even had ever seen.“Of course,” she opened the door widely to allow Even to step inside. “It’s nice to see you back here.”or the one where everyone is friends again and Mikael moves in to the kollektivet and all the squads eventually form one big squad where everyone can be happy





	Jeg har savnet deg

“What happened between you and Mikael?” Isak, from his curled-up position under a mountain of blankets on the head of the bed, asked quietly with a slight shake in his voice. Even’s head popped up from its angle toward his phone and turned from the kitchen table to look at Isak. 

It had all started when Isak decided he needed to be Even’s laptop screensaver as well and began to scroll through the pictures on Evens computer. There were so many pictures of just Isak but not many with both of them, that weren’t too scandalous for a wallpaper. Isak knew they had taken more pictures together on the laptop early on in their relationship and so he scrolled all the way to the end. 

That’s when Isak saw the pictures of Mikael. There were only a few remaining on the laptop. One was a group picture of the Bakka boys huddled together inside a van and they all had sunglasses on. That one made Isak smile in a sad sort of way because Even, as far as he knew, didn’t really talk all that much with any of his friends from Bakka since his split with Sonja. 

The next two pictures were just of Even and Mikael. The first was a picture of Mikael cuddled against Even’s chest with Even’s long, pale arms squeezing his shoulders from behind. They were sitting inside, from the looks of it a bed, and Isak could practically feel the happiness radiating off the screen. It made Isak happy to see Even smiling but the extreme jealousy that washed over him at SYNG swept over him once again. It was hard to think about Even with someone else, especially since he was Isak’s first boyfriend. 

The third picture was the one that finally pushed Isak over the edge and lead him to demand the answers that he had been not-so-patiently waiting for. This one was taken outside during what looked to be the summer. Even had his hands on Mikael’s hips and his cheek with his lips planted blissfully on Mikael’s. Isak couldn’t look at it.

“Mikael and I?” Even asked putting down the spoon back into his cereal bowl. “What do you mean?”

“I have heard the rumors and I just want to know what happened from you,” Isak said feeling a sense of uneasiness that he wasn’t used to feeling with Even. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Even got up from his chair and came over to sit with Isak, who immediately shut the laptop to put his full focus on Even. “Mikael was my best friend growing up and went to Bakka with me. While I was dating Sonja, we went through some issues. So, for about eight months during first-year we decided to take a break. During that time, I dated Mikael, my first boyfriend.” 

“Is it true that he was super religious and freaked out that you were, you know, gay?” Isak asked, not sure if he was wording this too harshly but he was desperate and Even was still being pretty vague. 

“Is, I’m bisexual not gay, but I get your point. No, that’s not exactly what happened,” Even began softly running his hands through his hair to collect his thoughts. “Mikael and I dated for about four months and everything was kept very quiet because of Sonja and Mikael’s parents. His parents are the ones who were very religious. They came home one day and found us together and it was really scary, Isak.” 

“What did they do?”

“They didn’t hurt him, it’s not like that. But they were yelling and Mikael was so upset. He came to my house the next morning and he was so miserable and at such rock-bottom and I genuinely believed he was going to hurt himself,” Even paused to take a slow breath, looking sadder than Isak could handle. Isak took Even’s hand and rested them both in his lap. “I didn’t know what else to do, I went to Sonja. She was furious with me and Mikael didn’t talk to me for the next week so he wouldn’t get in trouble with his parents. And that all just built on each other and it triggered one of the worst episodes I have ever had in my life. I felt like I was trapped in my relationship with Sonja and I didn’t know how to help Mikael or how to keep that alive. So, I tried to kill myself. I needed to escape all of it.” 

“Ev,” Isak could only whisper. He felt the tears in his own eyes threatening to escape like the ones on Even’s cheeks. “You d-don’t have to say anything else. It’s okay.”

“It was a mistake, I know that now. But at the time it seemed like the only way out. Sonja and I got back together a few months later, I think she felt obligated to like watch over me and make sure I didn’t try to do anything like that again. Mikael felt so guilty that he couldn’t even speak to me anymore, still stuck living with his parents. So, I left Bakka and came here to Nissen. Then, I met you. Everything started to get better again once I met you, Is.” 

“I love you so much, I’m so sorry you ever felt that way,” Isak hummed softly pulling Even against his body and kissing his forehead gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Is. I’m sorry I never told you what happened. It’s just a lot for you to take in and I wanted to make sure this was going to work out before I let you see that side of me. It’s the most humiliating thing that’s ever happened to me.” Even wrapped his arms around Isak, who was now crying silently against Even’s neck. They remained curled up in each other on the bed for a while before Isak finally calmed down.

“Have you talked to Mikael recently? I know the girls have been spending some time with the Bakka boys lately,” Isak mentioned once they had moved to the couch and Even put a movie in the Xbox. 

"I haven't said anything. I think I missed my chance at SYNG," Even admitted. A pang of guilt raced through Isak as he recalled the fight with his newfound knowledge of the situation. 

“I don’t think you missed your chance. You don’t have to but I think it would make this all less overwhelming if you had your friends back.” 

“I really love you, Is,” Even said with a large smile, smothering Isak’s face with kisses.

* * *

Even had contemplated bringing Isak with him to talk to the boys so they could go over the fight, but he decided otherwise. He needed to do this himself before he brought Isak into anything. He stood nervously outside the Bakkoush’s front door. All his old friends were inside, along with his new friend Sana. He hadn’t warned anyone he was coming but school had just let out and Even knew that meant the boys had all gone to get a snack from Mamma Bakkoush. 

Hesitant, Even rang the doorbell. It was Sana who opened the door, looking somewhat taken aback by Even’s presence. “Hei.”

“Hei Even, what’s going on?” She looked confused, a cute look on Sana. 

“I-I actually came to speak to the boys, if that’s okay?” Sana smiled the absolute sweetest smile that Even had ever seen. 

“Of course,” she opened the door widely to allow Even to step inside. “It’s nice to see you back here.” She led Even toward the living room where the sounds of restless teenage boys awaited. “Boys, you have a visitor.” 

Even stood in the doorway while all the boys turned around. Mutasim gave him a soft smile, Elias a nod. Yousef didn't look too happy and stood closer to Mikael. Mikael looked nervous himself, unsure mostly. Adam stepped forward and initiated the whole conversation. 

"Hallo.” 

“I’m sorry about the fight,” was the almost immediate reply, directly mostly at Mikael. “Isak feels really guilty too.” Mikael nodded but didn’t smile as Mutasim and Elias did. 

“It’s all good, bro,” Elias said, relieving some of Even’s tension. Even wasn’t sure how to get Mikael alone to talk to him without making him feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m also sorry I sort of disappeared on you guys,” Even admitted, hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. “Loosing you was never my intention.” A series of aww’s and bro surrounded the room as Mutasim and Adam both pulled him in for a hug. 

“We’re just glad you’re back and feeling okay. You are feeling okay now, right?” Elias asked seriously. 

"I'm okay," Even nodded and Yousef finally gave him somewhat of a smile.  
“We’ve missed you, bud,” Adam said dragging Even in by the shoulder and putting a controller in hand. Even was back, not fully yet since he hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Mikael, but he was back. 

They all hung out for an hour before people started to disperse. Mutasim and Elias left to play basketball, Adam to go to his part time job, and Yousef to go flirt with Sana, according to Elias. Mikael and Even made the unspoken decision to take a walk together. 

It was quiet and pretty awkward at first, Mikael quieter than Even had ever witnessed in his life. Mikael didn’t hold his usual happy smile that was infamous around Bakka. He stared down at the ground and fiddled with his fingers. 

“Are you okay?” Even asked, stopping at the end of the quiet street. Mikael looked up at him and just studied his face for a moment before answering, really contemplating what he was going to say. Mikael often did that, but never this solemnly. 

“I guess,” was his final decision. Even could laugh if he wasn’t so concerned. 

“Your parents?” Even asked. 

“Still the same.”

“You know you can move out. I know some people to who live in a kollektivet, and they’d be happy to take in another roommate,” Even offered softly. Mikael looked up at him. He looked so young, the same kind of young that Isak had looked when they first met. Unsure of how to navigate through the world and how to express themselves. 

Instead of replying, Mikael took a step forward and drew Even in for a hug, locking his arms around Even’s waist and burying his face in Even’s chest. 

"I missed you,” he whispered as Even rubbed a steady hand up and down his back. 

“I missed you too,” Even smiled and let the hug linger for longer than he really should. But Mikael was his first love, he couldn’t help himself. They would never be what they once were, he wouldn’t get to hold Mikael like this anymore, wouldn’t get to kiss his cheek or tuck his hair behind his ear. But he could get his best friend back, he knew they could make it work like they once had. However, for that moment, he let the hug linger and he allowed himself to hold Mikael the way he once had before everything went down the year before. He let himself cup Mikael’s cheek and plant a soft kiss on his forehead before finally letting go. 

"Thanks, Ev," Mikael said gently, wiping a tear from his cheek and regaining his composure. 

"It's not much but the boys are having a party this Friday, you wanna come? You can all come," Even offered. The world-famous Mikael smile returned and Even finally started to feel his best friend returning with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first, I totally google translated the title so if you actually speak Norwegian and there's an error lmk. Also, I am horrible at editing my own writing so if you see something that is spelled wrong or just makes no sense, also feel free to lmk.
> 
> So I've been wanting to write a SKAM fic for a while but could never actually motivate myself or find a plot that wasn't insanely extra. But I'm actually pretty happy with this idea. I really don't like the idea that any of our balloon boys would have flipped on Even for a simple kiss and so I decided to play around with an idea of my own about how everything went down. Also I fucking love Mikael so he and Even are definitely the focus, although the only romance between them will be in the past because I am hella gone for Evak. I just want to write a fic where all the babies become friends and can just be happy and, of course there will be a lil bit of drama, but I want these little sunshines to have some happy endings. 
> 
> Your feedback is super appreciated so let me know if there's any ideas you have for how this story should continue or if I've thoroughly messed up in making the characters too OC or whatever you heart desires. 
> 
> Have a fabulous day :))


End file.
